This invention relates to a bill bundle drawing out apparatus for being installed to bill bundle paying machines.
Heretofore, wholesalers of banks and the like have been provided with bill bundle drawing out apparatus allowing bill bundles to be stored therein with different kinds being classified and to be drawn out as required.
Such an bill bundle drawing out apparatus has, for example, the following functions: bill bundles are stored in a plurality of storage boxes with different bill kinds being classified; and the bill bundles are fed from each of the storage boxes to conveyor means, such as an elevator, installed near the storage boxes so that the bill bundles with the desired amount of money with the desired set of bill kinds are collected in the elevator.
The bill bundle drawing out apparatus is required to store the most bill bundles possible therein to reduce the number of the bill bundle replenishment operations. However, it is required, for effecting the automatic drawing out of the bill bundles, to secure the spaces for the drawing out mechanism, the driving motors and the like in the machine at the sacrifice of the capacities of the storage boxes, i.e. by limiting the sizes of the storage boxes.
Furthermore, it is required for the drawing out mechanism provided to each of the storage boxes to have the function that when drawing out the desired kind of the bill bundle, other kinds of bill bundles are securely prevented from drawn out.